Bang Bang Bang
Bang Bang Bang es una canción interpretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene que forma parte del tercer álbum de estudio de la banda titulado When The Sun Goes Down. Letra Letra original= My new boy used to be a model He looks way better than you, he looks way better than you My new boy gets it how to get me His love is deeper, you know, he's a real keeper, you know, oh Bang, bang bang, I'm breaking in Stealing all my love back, giving it to him Bang, bang bang, this time I'll win, it thought your love was all that, Until I let him in You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one that's mopin' You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, When I'm out having fun, your gonna be the one that's broken My new boy knows the way I want it, He's got more swagger than you, he's got more swagger than you do My new boy really likes to flaunt this, He's not hiding me, you know, he's showing me off, you know Bang, bang bang, I'm breaking in Stealing all my love back, giving it to him Bang, bang bang, this time I'll win, it thought your love was all that, Until I let him in You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one that's mopin' You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, When I'm out having fun, you're gonna be the one that's broken I hope you slip and fall and trip all over my heart, And just lay there alone, yeah you got what you wanted On your hands and knees, grasping for air, grasping for me Baby don't hold your breath, I've moved on to the next Oh woah On to the next one, on to the next one Oh woah On to the next one, on to the next one Bang, bang bang, I'm breaking in Stealing all my love back, giving it to him Bang, bang bang, this time I'll win, it thought your love was all that, Until I let him in You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one that's mopin' You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, When I'm out having fun, you're gonna be the one that's broken Bang, bang bang, I'm breaking in Stealing all my love back, giving it to him Bang, bang bang, this time I'll win, it thought your love was all that, Until I let him in |-| Letra traducida= Mi nuevo chico solía ser un modelo El luce mejor que tú El luce mejor que tú Mi nuevo chico, sabe como seducirme Su amor es más profundo Es un verdadero guardian Bang, bang, bang, entraré a la fuerza Recuperaré todo mi amor y se lo daré a él Bang, bang, bang, esta vez gano yo Pensé que tu amor lo era todo Hasta que lo dejé entrar Tú vas a ser el único (x4) Que va a esperar Tú vas a ser el único (x2) Cuando me canse de divertirme Tú vas a ser el único Que se habrá deshecho Mi nuevo chico sabe como es que lo quiero El tiene más garbo que el que tú... El tiene más garbo que el que tu haces A mi nuevo chico le fascina lucirlo El no anda escondiédome El me da a conocer Bang, bang, bang, entraré a la fuerza Recuperaré todo mi amor y se lo daré a él Bang, bang, bang, esta vez gano yo Pensé que tu amor lo era todo Hasta que lo dejé entrar Tú vas a ser el único (x4) Que va a esperar Tú vas a ser el único (x2) Cuando me canse de divertirme Tú vas a ser el único Que se habrá deshecho Deseo que resbales, caigas y te tropiezes En mi corazón y te recuestes allí solo Yeah, tienes lo que tanto quisiste En tus manos y rodillas Jadeando, sujetándote de mí Baby, no contengas la respiración He decidido quedarme con el que viene Bang, bang, bang, entraré a la fuerza Recuperaré todo mi amor y se lo daré a él Bang, bang, bang, esta vez gano yo Pensé que tu amor lo era todo Hasta que lo dejé entrar Tú vas a ser el único (x4) Que va a esperar Tú vas a ser el único (x2) Cuando me canse de divertirme Tú vas a ser el único Que se habrá deshecho Bang, bang, bang, entraré a la fuerza Recuperaré todo mi amor y se lo daré a él Bang, bang, bang, esta vez gano yo Pensé que tu amor lo era todo Hasta que lo dejé entrar. Notas *Letra en español desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos